Promesas
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: Porque todos lloramos con sus muertes...Porque todos merecemos una oportunidad para decir todo aquello que no dijimos cuando pudimos hacerlo...


**Disclaimer: **Me encataria poder decir que todos los maravillosos personajes q aqui se muestran son mios, pero eso seria mentir descaradamente... Asi, q solo me hago responsable de la trama q mi loca imaginacion ha maquinado XD

Otra versión reeditada y corregida.

* * *

Promesas

La batalla había terminado, llevándose con ella al mago tenebroso más terrible de todos los tiempos. La paz se cernía nuevamente sobre la comunidad mágica cuya preocupación ahora no era sobrevivir a la guerra sino reconstruir su vida lo mejor posible, sin embargo Lord Voldemort no fue el único que murió, muchos otros dieron sus vidas batallando y quedaron glorificados tanto como los sobrevivientes en los libros de historia.

Dentro de este grupo se encontraban más de cincuenta alumnos de Hogwarts, cincuenta valientes jóvenes que decidieron luchar y dejaron sus cuerpos en el campo de batalla. Una de las muertes más dolorosas fue sin duda alguna la de Nymphadora y Remus Lupin, quienes murieron en manos de dos mortifagos que más tarde pagaron con sus vidas; y que dejaron a su único hijo, fruto de ese amor que tanto les costó concretar, Ted Lupin, un pequeño que heredó las habilidades metamórficas de su madre y la sonrisa bondadosa y desinteresada de su padre, sin la posibilidad de crecer a su lado.

Otra de las muertes que más afectó a todos fue la de Fred Weasley, no hubo uno solo de los sobrevivientes que no la llorara (al igual que la de Tonks y Remus), su familia quedó devastada, Molly lloró durante mucho tiempo al igual que Arthur. Sabían a lo que se enfrentaban cuando comenzó la lucha contra Voldemort, lo que nunca se les cruzó por la mente es que perderían a uno de sus hijos.

¿Cómo olvidar esa escena en el Gran Salón donde se ve a todos los Weasley llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Fred? Es imposible, simplemente imposible; el dolor era tan eminente que hasta se lo podía palpar.

Molly acariciando su mejilla, Arthur consolándola a ella y todos los hermanos formando un circulo alrededor, derramando incontables lagrimas acompañadas por sollozos, hasta Ginny (quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser fuerte y no sucumbir al llanto) llorando desconsoladamente apoyada en el pecho de Bill mientras con sus pequeñas manos sostenía una de las grandes manos de Fred como una niña pequeña que no quiere dejar ir a alguien a quien quiere mucho. Ron, junto a ella, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos, sin resignarse a la dura realidad; Percy con los ojos fuertemente cerrados repitiendo "fue mi culpa, él se distrajo por mi culpa" a la vez que agita convulsivamente su pecho a causa de sus suspiros.

Pero sin lugar a dudas la imagen más dolorosa y que quedará grabada en la memoria de todos es la de George, abrazando a su hermano y murmurándole al oído como si él aún pudiera escucharlo.

—Vamos Fred, por favor despierta... No puedes irte —Su rostro surcado por las lagrimas y con una expresión algo desquiciada —. No me dejes por favor, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

George agitó levemente el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo como esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir susurrándole al oído.

—Hermano, por favor... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos nuestros planes si tu no estás? Yyo no voy a poder concretarlos solo...

Se aferró aún más a Fred, por un instante le pareció oír un débil latido a su lado, se separó un poco esperanzado pero nada sucedió. Al parecer la imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada.

—Hijo —Molly posó su mano sobre su hombro —, no hay nada que puedas hacer... Se ha ido —George levantó la vista para ver a su madre, estaba irreconocible, el brillo que siempre teñía sus ojos se había ido al igual que la cálida sonrisa, dejando lugar a una expresión de inmenso dolor; pero aún así ella no lo entendía, Fred no podía estar muerto, no podía haberlo dejado.

Y de repente...

Por su mente pasaron todas las imágenes de su vida, en las que estaba Fred en cada una. De pequeños, mirándose al espejo tratando de descubrir alguna diferencia entre ellos, a los once años celebrando su cumpleaños el mismo dia que recibieron sus cartas de Hogwarts, un poco más grandes recorriendo los pasillos del castillo con el Mapa del Merodeador, a los 14 años besando él a Alicia y Fred a Angelina, abandonando el colegio para dedicarse al negocio de los chascos, parados en frente de un pequeño local con un cartel que rezaba "sortilegios Weasley"; siempre juntos, en todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, y entonces vino a su mente una nueva imagen, totalmente descolocada, acompañada de una conversación.

Dos niños pelirrojos con numerosas pecas recorriendo toda su cara estaban escondidos dentro de un sucio armario de escobas.

Entonces, ¿lo prometes? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Por supuesto, ¿y tu? —le revatió el otro.

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Entonces a las tres. Uno.

—Dos.

—¡Tres! —terminaron al unísono.

—¡Prometo que siempre estaré junto a ti hermano, en la buenas y en las malas, hasta el final! —ambos se dieron la mano, se abrazaron y salieron de su escondite muy sonrientes.

Luego de recordar todo esto George pensó que había llegado su hora y se preparó para reunirse con su gemelo, pero en lugar de eso lo que recibió fueron una serie de gritos que lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

—¡George, hijo! ¡Reacciona! —su padre lo sacudía mientras le gritaba, cuando vio que reaccionó lo soltó —. George, Voldemort está aquí tenemos que seguir luchando.

El pelirrojo lo miraba ausente, ya no le importaba la guerra, ni Voldemort, ni nada... Era imposible que algo le importara porque le habían arrebatado lo más preciado. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, no podía dejar las cosas así, la muerte de Fred no podía haber sido en vano, debía vengarla, destruir aquellos que lo habían destruido.

Le echó una ultima mirada a Fred, lo abrazó más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho y antes de que le quitaran el cuerpo le susurró una ultima cosa.

—La promesa sigue en pie hermano.

Sin más le dio un último beso en la mejilla y observó como lo sacaban del lugar.

Se levantó, embargado por una nueva fuerza que lo hizo desear luchar hasta la muerte si era necesario, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que le arrebatar a ningún otro hermano; se dirigió al vestíbulo donde estaban todos y pudo sentir la presencia de Fred acompañándolo al combate.

—Si no salgo de esta, al menos estaré junto a ti.

La batalla se reanudó y el resto es historia...

* * *

Criticar no le hace mal a nadie y, hasta donde yo sé, nadie ha muerto por una mala crítica ;)


End file.
